1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel linear motor or linear acceleration apparatus.
More particularly, the represent invention relates to a novel linear motor or acceleration apparatus utilizing superconductors in a persistent current mode for both a primary and secondary assemblies. The motor is well-suited as electromagnetic payload launch apparatus or as a projectile launch apparatus because sliding current pickups are not needed for the secondary assembly, the power supply can be arbitrarily small, and no quench or other switching of the primary assembly is necessary during a launch of a payload.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, electromagnetic (EM) launch apparatuses include superconducting motors such as the quench gun and collapsing field accelerator and other linear motors, such as the Electromagnetic Aircraft Launch System (EMALS) being developed by Northrop Grumman and General Atomics and chemical guns, such as the Industrial Sounding System from Columbiad.
Although considerable research and developments efforts have directed an EM launch apparatus both for use in payload delivery into space or in projectile delivery in weapons, the art is still in the state of rapid development and is still in need of new, different and possibly improved methods for achieving efficient payload delivery both terrestrial and extra-terrestrial payloads.
The possibility of using electrically powered or electromagnetic (EM) launch apparatus to drastically reduce the cost of placing small payloads in orbit or to delivery small payloads over a large distance has long been known; however, until now, technical obstacles have prevented realization of such launch apparatuses or vehicles. The present invention uses a novel geometry to overcome these technical hurdles, and allows full exploitation of existing superconducting materials.